wolf love
by lintak26
Summary: This is story of my mom. How she met dad,fell in love. How she gave birth and raised us. This is story of a passionate girl,a beautiful wife,a great mom and a brave woman (plot taken from the wolf children 2012 but will be continued afterwards)[AU]will contain all pairings but jerza as a start others will come after a few chaps major( gruvia,nalu,gale)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT

* * *

 _This is story of my mom. How she met dad,fell in love. How she gave birth and raised us. This is story of a passionate girl,a beautiful wife,a great mom and a brave woman._

* * *

-"Sorry!"said the girl who just bumped into an older man.

"It's ok. But be careful next time"

"I will be.I am sorry again."said the girl as she bowed again and continued towards her destination.

Her red hair that seemed to reaching her hips were swinging from side to side as she walked gracefully. Her right shoulder carrying a bag that had a butterfuly key chain. Her soft pink lips humming a song that reached her ears through earphones. The source of which was attached to her pink coloured jearsy that was open from front revealing a white coloured T-shirt. She wore a blue coloured mini-skirt underneath. She came to halt as she reached her destination. She took in the sight in front of her and entered the building that had a sign of "THE NATIONAL UNIVERSITY" on it.

* * *

 _My mom was a student at **THE NATIONAL UNIVERSITY** in the outskirts of Tokyo. Her scholarship covered her university fee. She worked part-time for living expenses._

* * *

She entered her class and chose to sit at the back bench. She unplugged her ear phones and she put them in the bag and took out her textbook and about 10 minutes later the lacturer entered the class and everbody took their places. After what seemed to be a long time of taking notes she looked at her watch.

"Only 10 minutes left."she thought.

And decided to pass the remaining minutes by looking around the class. She saw a couple cuddling at a bench two benches in front of her to her left. In the same row seated a young man who was only turning the pages of the book again and again. Then she looked to her right...

* * *

 _-It was an early summer morning when mom saw dad for the first time._

* * *

-... the first thing she noticed was blue hair that seemed to be shining due to the sunlight that entered from the window that the owner of those shining hair was sitting next to.

* * *

 _-He wore a wide collar black T-shirt taking notes without a textbook on nothing but a notebook. She thought he was very different from other students._

* * *

-She didn't know why but she liked the sight in front of her and just like that the time passed and by the time she came back to the real world the lacturer had already started erasing the board and everyone was getting ready to leave so she followed their lead and gathered her own things in her bag.

Before leaving the classroom she put a small piece of paper on the teachers' desk as everyone else. After she put hers she looked towards the classroom only to see the blue haired boy's back leaving from back door. As he left she looked towards the similar piece of paper in her hand and then to the door and went after the boy.A few seconds later she fastened her pace to catch upto him. By the time she reached him he was already down the first flight of stairs and was taking turn to take another one downwards when she called out to him...

"Excuse me!Please wait!"

Just as he heard her he stopped. She was standing at the first stair as she looked down at him. As he stopped for some unknown reason her heartbeat became fast and as he turned to face her her,her heart started pounding hard against her chest,so hard that she was afraid that she would get a heart attack right then or worse that he would hear her heart beating so loud.

When he faced her the first thing she noticed was the red tatoo above and below his right eye that made him look even more cooler. After about what seemed to be an eternity for her she came back to her senses and noticed the questioning look on his face with a frown and suddenly remembered why she called out to him. She held out that similar small piece of paper for him to see as she said...

"This is attendance ticket. If you don't sign and turn it in you won't be marked present. So ..."  
"I...am not a student here."he interrupted.  
'What?!"  
"If I am an eyesore I won't be coming again."he said as he left her sight.

She let out a breath and gazed at the attendance ticket taking in what he said just now. After a few seconds of thinking she followed him to the exit but stayed behind in the corridor of the building watching him leave.A small group of children was playing near the area he was passing,suddenly a small boy tripped while running and started crying. The blue haired man suddenly turned around and helped the kid up and patted his head while smiling as the kid stopped crying before his friends came to take him.

As she saw him interacting with the kid his smile made her heart beat faster against her chest. She could feel butterflies flying in her stomach. A deep shade of pink covered her cheeks and a smile crept up her lips. It was then she knew...

* * *

 _-Mom fell in love at first sight with him._

* * *

-She was well aware what those feelings were. She had met a dozen of handsome boys before but non of them ever made her heat go this crazy. It was not just a simple crush. It was not just his appearance,it was something else that attracted her towards him. She wanted more of this feeling. But right now she wanted to talk to him to start a conversation ,to make a connection between them even as just friends would do for now. She didn't want to leave a bad impression on him from their conversation earlier. When she approached him again he was already out of the main gate.

"Please wait!"she called out walking towards him but stopped at a fairly average distance between them.

Recognizing the voice that called to him earlier he stopped and turned in her direction. Her heart didn't stop for a moment from then and it kept on beating faster and faster but she didn't care,she finally mustered up some courage after having a conflict with herself to talk to him. While she was making her way toward him she had already come up with a topic to start the conversation,remembering it she continued...

"I don't know if you are a student or not,but at that lacture you didn't have a textbook so I thought it would be a bit hard to study. Why don't we share mine?"

It was a long silence after that and he kept staring at her as if thinking over the situation. Her heart kept beating faster and faster with some cold feeling. There were no butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous, very nervous for his reply,for his rejection. After a while she met his eyes,her heart stopped at the sight. They held so many emotions but the most prominent of them was loneliness.

A knot tied in her stomach. Before she could see anything else in them his voice brought her back to the current situation.

"Fine.I would like to take up the offer. It is pretty hard to study without a textbook. Thank you for being concerned.I really appreciate it miss..."he smiled

His voice was just like a man's voice should be she took notice of that earlier. He was so polite,so formal. Her heart wouldn't rest. His smile was breath taking.

"Erza Scarlet."

"Miss Erza."he said completing his sentence.

"And I am also sorry for earlier for what i said was rude. And in return of your favour if you want something from me you are welcome to ask."

"Then...Erza."

"Hmmm?"

"Call me Erza you don't need to be so formal."

"Ok.. Erza.I am Jellal. Jellal Fernandes."

"Jellal."she said as if testing his name on her lips.

"It was nice meeting you Erza. Well see you tomorrow."he said as he turned to leave waving his hand in her direction.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow."she replyed as she also turned the other way to go to her part-time. During her entire journey her heart didn't stop for even a second,her face flushed,a smile spread across her lips and shyness adored her eyes and even after that during her part-time,when she went to buy ingredients for dinner till she went to sleep only one thing occupied her mind... Jellal and with that thought she went to sleep hoping to see him again the next morning.

* * *

- _Mom was so happy at that time. She found life even more beautiful. She was so absorbed in those feeling but at the same time she didn't have a slightest idea what awaited her in near future._

* * *

 _ **Please review.I know i m not good at it but please do tell how you feel and also about my flaws in it so i can improve them.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: THE LONG AWAITED...**_

* * *

"Tsk. He's late."

Erza was staring out the window impatiently waiting for Jellal to arrive. 15 minutes had already passed since the lacture started and yet there was no sign of Jellal. It wasn't unusual for Jellal to show up late but it wasn't usual either. It was very often that he would come late. Now that she think about it, it has only been a month since they met and if Erza could remember clearly Jellal had only come late 4 times and all of them had only one reason, his part-time.

There was no progress in their relationship like Erza wanted but they did become quiet good friends in past month. Erza would sneek Jellal in the library with her membership card when no one was looking. She would borrow the books for him. Share her text book with him. There weren't many people in her class so reserving a seat for him next to her wasn't a problem at all. And in return Jellal would help her with her studies.

It wasn't that Erza was not good at it, she was one of the highest scoring top 3rd student in her class but she wanted to spend more time with him. In her opinion Jellal would've scored highest if he took the exams. While she was thinking all these things through she saw a figure running towards the building and then after a moment she moved to the opposite side of the bench she was sitting on leaving her text book there.

After about a minute Jellal came as quite as he could be and sat on the place Erza abandoned just now. After calming his breath for a while he looked at Erza with a thankful and apologetic look, feeling at ease Erza reciprocated with a smile. And just like that the time went by quietly taking notes and concentrating on the lecture and soon after they were eating lunch together at the cafeteria.

"Say Erza how about we go to the library today too. I have some books that i want to read."

"Sure. But will you have enough time today? What about your part-time job?"

"Well i guess you are right. I always forget about it while reading the books. Guess then we will go there some other time."

According to Erza Jellal always had that disappointed look on his face whenever he wouldn't get enough time with the books. He was really a book worm. But Erza liked that about him she was a fan of books too but Jellal always beat her to it. It annoyed Erza to some extent too because he looked like a child when talking about the books which she thought was cute, the real problem was all he did was talk about books which would most of the time get on her nerves.

He would pay less attention to her and the fair amount of time she would spend looking cute for him would all seem useless. But she couldn't help it after all she was secretly in love with him and she only wanted to see him smile.

"Then how about you tell me which books you want i will borrow them from the library."Erza said while looking a little up from her food so she could see his face."Here it comes...!" she thought and saw a wide smile on Jellal's boy did he look cute. At that time he seemed to be the cutest child in the world with stars in his eyes.

He always had this 180 degrees change whenever it came to books."He should really be a girl." was what Erza was thinking a bit annoyed with his love for books. She really wished Jellal would show that much love towards her and not the books. Erza laughed at herself for being jealous of books.

"Why are you laughing?"Jellal finally asked out of curiosity.

"Nothing. It's just that you look cute with that baby face." and Erza could see a faint blush on his cheek.

"Well i cant help it." Jellal was finding the view outside the window very exciting. Seeing this Erza giggled and said

"Fine i will borrow the books but you need to help me with some homework. How about after our part-time at 7 at my place. Your shift finishes at 6 right?"

"Hmmm. Fine by me. By the way if i remember your part-time finishes at 6 too?"

"Hai. But it will take me sometime to buy the gloceries and make my way home."

Jellal seemed to be thinking about something that Erza couldn't comprehend.

"Anyways lets finish here and go to the library you only have one and a half hour left till your part-time." Erza interrupted his thought.

"Yeah you are right. Let's finish, hurry."

And they both finished their food quickly and made their way towards the library. Afterwards Jellal went to his part-time while Erza had another class to attend. Later that aftrnoon after finishing her part-time Erza changed her clothes and was planning to go to the supermarket when she saw Jellal standing outside her part-time shop. She hurried her way towards him. When he saw her coming he smiled at her and raised his hand that was in his pocket as a greeting.

"What are you doing here?"

"My part-time ended early today and i didn't have anything else to do so i thought i should wait for you. Let's go together." a shade of pink adorned Erza's cheeks and butterflies made their way to her stomach again.

"Hai! But i have to stop at the supermarket on the way back. Is it ok?"

"It's more than ok. Now let's hurry it's getting cold." and Erza noded her her head in agreement.

After they did the glocery shopping they headed towards Erza's apartment. On their way Jellal insisted on carrying the glocery bag and Erza let him because he was continuously saying something about a man's pride. After entering the apartment Erza told him to put the gloceries on the kitchen table. While Jellal read his borrowed books Erza cooked for them. It was usual for Jellal to come to Erza's apartment to help her with studies and it also seemed natural for them to have diner together.

Well they mostly had lunch together anyways. It wouldn't be anywhere near wierd if they lived together, was what Erza thought. After eating dinner Erza told him to wait for her at their usual study place at her apartment that was a little table which was placed at the middle of her bedroom. While Jellal looked through the books Erza came from the kitchen after washing the dishes. Jellel did offer his help but Erza rejected after all he was the one who always paid for the gloeries whenever they ate together.

When Erza entered her room and was going to sit next to Jellal when suddenly she tripped because of the carpet and landed straight on Jellal making them both fall and lay on ground with Erza on top. After a few moments of impact Erza opened her eyes and looked up to meet with Jellal's chin. She rose a bit up and balanced herself on her hands that themself were being supported by Jellal's chest. When she looked at his face their eyes met and time seemed to stop for them.

They stared at each other for a while till Jellal's bangs covered his eyes but Erza didn't care she kept looking at his face thinking about the emotions she just saw in them. After a few seconds she felt Jellal's hands making their way to her face. He cupped one side of her face with one and the other rested itself on Erza's back. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb. Erza felt dizzy all of the sudden and she half closed her eyes.

The heat coming from Jellal's hand on her cheek was enough to make her whole body warm in such low temperature. Then she felt his thumb making its way to her lips and it rubbed across her lips with same gentelness as it caressed her cheek. Slowly Erza started closing her eyes and the hand made her lean towards Jellal more. Jellal also leaned little upwards and finally the moment came for which Erza had been waiting for so long.

Their lips first met in a sweet slow kiss which turned into a passionate one not long after they first parted. Their second kiss seemed longer than the last one but nothing mattered to Erza anymore. Her mind had given up working when their lips first touched. She wanted for it to last a little longer when the need of air became necessary. Just as they parted Jellal rolled them over making Erza surprised.

And he didn't even give Erza time to understand what was happening when his lips met hers in another passionate kiss and this one seemed to be deeper than the previous immideately closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss with same passion.

After their make out session Jellal sat up from Erza and she followed his lead and sat up too. At that time she was convinced that she was the happiest person in the world. When she looked at Jellal to see his expression he was sitting with his face in the other direction where Erza couldn't see.

"Jellal." Erza called out to him. When Jellal faced Erza he had a dark shade of red on his cheek.

"Erza... sorry...I shouldn't have.." and those caused her heart to shatter into many pieces. Her mind made alot of crazy imaginations but she decided to ask him directly.

"Why?" it was more like a broken wisper. For some reason Erza was loosing her temper with her heart.

"Why did you kiss me? Why did you kiss me if you dont like me?" at that point Erza's voice also started shattering like her heart just did and tears made their way to her eyes no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. Jellal was a bit stunned after hearing her question.

"No Erza I didn't mean it like that it's just..."

"Then tell me, do you like me?" Erza interupted and afterwards there was a great pause and when no answer came from Jellal Erza looked down in disappointment and allowed her tears to take over her eyes completely.

"I see then..." Erza stood up and headed towards the room door and was about to open then knob when two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist stopping her from whatever she was about to do.

"I...like you Erza." she heard a wisper in her ear.

"Huh?" she turned into those armed to face the owner.

"I like you very much. It's just that i might not be able to keep you happy. More than any thing i want you to be the most happiest person in the world. And being with me you can't have that kind of luxury. So..." Jellal was looking at her with a sad smile.

"Baka!"

"Huh?!"

"Baka! Jellal i like you and i know that i will be the most happiest person in the world if i am beside you. Nothing can make me more happy than being with you. You are just a big bookish idiot who always put others before him." Erza was angry and happy at the same time. Angry at his foolish thought and happy to have the person you like like you back.

"Yeah you maybe right." Jellal said with a chuckle and smiled at her.

"Then Erza Scarlet would you do the honour of going out with me?"

"Hai! I would love to." and they sealed the deal with another happy passionate kiss.

* * *

 _Mom and dad were so happy at that time that they chose to forget reality, rather dad chose to forget and not face the reality and live a happy life with mom but life is never bed of roses and neither does the happiness last long..._

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reviewing** **Dancehall Soca _and those who favourited or followed my story. Looking forward to more reviews :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3: THE TRUTH..._**

* * *

"What do you do for fun? What kind of food do you like? What kind of person do you love?" Jellal chuckled on Erza's continuous questions.

"Why is your family name Scarlet?" Jellal asked.

"My name?"

"Yeah."

"When I was born at that time in my family only i had blazing red hair. My father really loved them. So he named me Scarlet but my mom wanted to name me Erza since she really liked it so at the end they both agreed to the name Erza Scarlet."

"It really suites you i guess. The colour of your hair, no, it does suit you."

"I know right." Erza said with a large smile on her face.

She was really glad that her hair were red and she was more than happy to know that Jellal also liked her hair. To be honest Jellal was the third person to think that after her parents nobody ever really liked the colour of her hair but that never let her down, she was actually thankful for having such a change from others. Erza and Jellal continued talking as they walked along the stream after college at afternoon.

That day only Erza had her part-time so she wanted to spend some time with Jellal before that. The same night when Erza finished her part-time she saw Jellal waiting for her outside their usual union place reading a book in his hand. When she asked him he closed is book and said that since he had nothing to do so he would rather accompany her home. And she was more than happy to accept the offer. They both walked together in silence enjoying each others presence.

"They are the same multi-unit apartments. There are homes with money and those without, homes with alot of family,and single households, homes with babies and homes with only elders." Jellal explained when Erza asked a sudden question on their way to her home. They climbed the stairs that led towards Erza's house and stopped to turned to look around and saw the train pass by at a distance. The weather was a bit windy that night and Erza liked the view of the houses she saw from the height.

"It would be nice to have a home." Jellal said after a pause."Saying _i am home_ when you arrive. Remove your shoes, wash your face and hands and sit yourself comfortably on the chair. That would be great." Erza looked at him and saw him from the side looking at his envious expression.

"I would build a shelf. Fill it with books and then build another shelf. You could do as you please, your own home." Erza smile at his imagination. She loved the idea of that. She again faced forward towards the attractive scenery.

"And I'll say _Welcome home_ when you arrive." Erza said with a smile her face still forward so she failed to notice a silent gasp and a surprised look from Jellal.

After that their entire journey was silent. During their rest of the time Erza walked a few steps infront of Jellal. When they almost reached her apartment complex Jellal suddenly called her out.

"Erza..." Erza stopped and turned to face him.

"There is something I must tell you." Erza started walking backwards a little while Jellal stopped seeing that Erza stopped too.

"What is it?" Erza asked with a little bit of curiosity judging from his serious expression.

"The truth is..." and there was a long pause.

It was a bit longer than the one when Erza asked him if he would like to share her book. Jellal was facing the ground the entire time.

Erza started feeling a bit uneasy. Her mind taking her to dark but she refrained herself from thinking any thing heart was getting cold by every second. Only the sound of the cars passing by and the noise of the crickets and grasshoppers could be heard.

"Let's continue this tomorrow." Jellal finally said. Erza felt a bit relief but her heart still couldn't rest but she decided not to push Jellal and wait till he was ready to tell her the said truth.

"Okay." Erza replied.

After they reached her home Jellal quietly left.

Remembering the events of the night before Erza turned around in the strong arms that held her. It was way past midnight she was supposed to sleep but she decided to watch the sleeping face of the owner of those strong arms. Erza smiled when she saw Jellal's sleeping face. _Cute and handsome_ was what she thought recalling the events that happened that day.

The morning was usual for Erza. But that day at college Jellal asked her to wait for him at their usual meeting place after her part-time and as told Erza went to the usual meetinf place which was a coffee shop. Erza finished her part-time at 8 and waited for Jellal at the coffee shop. Time passed by and it got colder and the shop closed at 10 but there was no sign of Jellal yet she decided to wait for him. And finally at 11 Jellal showed up but by that time Erza was sitting in front of the shop dozing off.

"Erza...Erza." Jellal called her out.

"I am sorry Erza. I messed up." Jellal said witha a tone of guilty in his voice. When Erza heard his voie she felt relief and faced up fro her knees to look upto him with a smile. After that Jellal took her to edge of a nearby cliff from where they could see almost half of the city.

"It's something I have never told anyone before." Jellal started.

"I was scared, because you might leave me. But I should have told you sooner." after a small pause Jellal continued

"No, I should have shown you." that took Erza by surprise

"Shown me?"

"Could you close your eyes for a moment." Jellal asked. Erza became more curious and more afraid but decided to close them. A few seconds later when she didn't hear anything Erza opened her eyes a bit.

"A bit longer." Jellal suddenly said.

And she closed them again. After about 10 seconds Erza asked"Can I open them now?"

When she didn't hear any answer Erza opened her eyes only to see something breath taking.

The first thing she saw was Jellal's left hand that he held outwards get bigger turning into a claw. Then his face elongating forward. White furry fair appeared on his neck and down to his chest. Big wolf like ears appeared upwards on each side of his head.

Moon shinning brightly behind his back and a strong wind making the now out of nowhere hair on his neck flowing in its direction. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her her mouth opened from shock. The one standing before her was a half wolf half human. Nothing came out of her throat. There was nothing she was able to say at that time still trying to recover from the shock.

"Erza..'' Jellal started. "What do I look like?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Erza's eyes widened as much as they could herm outh still hung open.

* * *

 _Transforming on full moon nights, and attacking people was known as just legends. The world is full of things unknown to me. Yes, that's probably what my mother thought._

* * *

"Did I shock you?" Jellal asked before they could get ahead of their night activities. Erza was sitting naked on the bed with only a sheet covering her and Jellal was sitting in front of her also naked.

Erza suddenly shook her head.

"Should we stop meeting?"

Erza again shook her head facing the bed. Jellal's transformed hand touched Erza's chin and brought her face up so she was looking at him

"But you are trembling. Are you scared?"

"I am not." Erza looked at him in his eyes. "Because it's you."

Jellal's hand travelled the back of her head and he leaned forward to kiss her which Erza happily reciprocated laying them both on bed and continuing what they were doing.

* * *

 _My father was a descendant of Japanese wolves, that went extinct about hundred years ago. The last being that inherited the blood mix of humans and wolves. His parents told him, when e was still very young,the history of their family's destruction. They told him that the truth should not be revealed and died after. He was then left in the care of relatives that knew nothing about it, faced many troubles and grew up into an adult. He got a driver's license and moved to the city to look for a job. He knew no one and had no one to look back on. Until that point he had taken care to live in secret and in hiding. That's what my father said._


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER **4: HAPPY TIMES...**_

* * *

After that Jellal moved into Erza's apartment and they both started living together. They would wake early in the morning, Erza would make breakfast, Jellal would go to his part-time early and Erza would do house chores. Jellal would always make it home at early lunch and then after they would attend the classes together and afterwards both would go separately to their part-time. Jellal would pick her up from hers at night and they would buy groceries for dinner and go home together.

On Sunday both would have day off from their pat-times. Sometimes they would do house cleaning, sometimes Jellal took Erza to dates and sometimes Erza would try new dishes and this type of weekend was what Jellal always waited for. He was still unfamiliar with a lot of dishes because being wolf he didn't eat a lot before.

Jellal told Erza about all his back ground, the place he used to live as a child, it was somewhere towards north where it would snow heavily in winter. He only had a picture of the house in which he lived which Erza put up on the rack long with one of her family picture.

Jellal would sometimes bring different type of flowers which grew along road or footpath and would put them in empty glass milk bottles and put them in front of the window and soon there were a lot of flower bottles placed there that Erza thought that it was time they needed to buy a vase.

And like this a year passed by. After about a year and two months after their night activity Jellal proposed to Erza which she accepted happily and about a month later they got married. It was a simple one which consisted of only bride, bridegroom and their two friends as witnesses. And about a month later Erza became pregnant.

On that day after Jellal went to his part-time Erza was doing house chores when suddenly she felt sick but didn't tell about it to Jellal. She thought it was normal weakness but when it continued a week she decided to go to the hospital and found out about her being pregnant. Right after finding out she called and told Jellal about it.

He seemed shocked at first but told her to meet him in front of the usual coffee shop after college since it was one of those days Jellal couldn't attend the classes. After Erza held the phone up she a thought crossed her mind and she became worried about it. After her classes were over she still had one and a half hour till their meeting time so she decided to go to the library.

Jellal ran as fast as he could as he was fifteen minutes late from their meeting. He held two cans one in each hand and made his way across the crowd. When he saw Erza she was standing in front of the coffee shop and was holding two to three books in her hand and bag on her shoulder but he couldn't care less and ran towards her. Little did he knew that the books she was holding were about natural birth.

Just as he made his way towards her they hugged each other and Jellal spun her around. He told her he was just as happy as her or maybe more. He could hardly wait to become a father and she couldn't wait either. Afterwards Erza became more sick than they thought about. She would skip classes and would stay at home because of sickness. She would throw up whatever she ate once in a while. Soon Jellal became worried about her health. He couldn't do anything but watch and rub her back or give her medicines whenever she threw up or had a fever.

Erza would always tell him it was normal but still worried a lot. He told her to get a lot of rest and not do house chores and sleep early but she would always wait for him to come home at night. One day Jellal was late from his part-time and that really worried Erza. Jellal showed up about an hour late than usual time but when he came he was covered with feathers and held a large bird in one of his hands that he hunted with a large smile on his face. Erza was surprised and blinked alot but didn't say anything. That night Jellal made her dinner. It was his first time they found out that he was a great cook. After that day Jellal would try to come home early and make dinner for two of them.

And like that months passed by. He stomach became large as time passed. She wasn't allowed to move much so she didn't have much to do since Jellal would do house chores at night. He became more strict about her health as the time for delivery came near. So as a time pass Erza made a small wolf pushy. As the time approached about three weeks earlier Jellal took a month off from his work. Erza left her part-time about three months after her pregnancy since Jellal was such a worry warrant. So to lessen his worries Erza quit willingly also since she always wanted to become a full time house wife.

* * *

 _Mom gave birth to me in that small apartment. It was a rainy day and winter was approaching. Without a hospital or even help of a midwife, only by themselves... Mom was really worried, that if I was born as a wolf, the doctors would be shocked._

* * *

Erza had her arm over a cute newborn baby while the baby held Jellal's big index finger in her small hands while Jellal held Erza's hand in his other one. Both of them were lying on each side of the baby on the bed.

"I am glad she was born safely." Erza said with a tired voice.

"But things are just starting now." Jellal said. They both were watching the baby now asleep between them.

"Will she grow up to be a gentle child?" Erza said thinking about the future.

"She will probably be a very smart child." Jellal was thinking of the future too.

"I wonder what kind of adult she'll be."

"Weather a nurse, a teacher, or a baker, I want her to work on whatever she likes."

"I want to raise her without any thoughts of hardship, to become a happy and healthy child."

"We'll watch over her until she grows up."

"Yeah.-" _Erza said "- by the way what should we name her?"  
_  
Jellal looked outside the window while giving a thought about about about the recently asked question.

"It's raining really hard." Erza also stared out of the window.

"Juvia. How about Juvia?"

"It's a really nice name but what does it mean?" Erza asked looking at the baby again.

"It means rain in French." Jellal said. Erza remembered at that moment that Jellal learned a little bit of French before he met Erza.

"I see. Juvia it is then. It's really a lovely name." Erza said with a smile.

"Our little Juvia." Jellal said as if calling her out.

A year passed by. Juvia was now a year old and Erza was pregnent with another child. Juvia had blue hair just like Jellal's but a little lighter in colour. Her hair were wavy at the end. She was a really cute but naughty child. She was always full of energy. It was evening and the sun was going down. Erza and Jellal were walking along a river side and going towards their home after buying some groceries hand in hand. A year old Juvia was ridding Jellal's shoulders playing with his hair. Erza looked towards her husband and her daughter and smiled with the other hand on her stomach. Soon they would be a little bigger family.

* * *

 _My little brother was born in spring of the following year. It was also a rainy day. Mom and dad named him Natsu. He had unusual pink hair which mom and dad thought was mixture of their hair colour. A month after Natsu was born one day suddenly my dad had disappeared._

* * *

 **Here is a warning to all my readers. Since i m written the same plot as "The wolf children Ame to Yuki so I have write the same as what happened in the movie. I am really sorry about that but its going to be _TRAGEDY_ in next chapter. So plz don't hate me for that.  
And thanks to those who still favorited and followed my story despite the flows in it and thank you for telling me that. But I hope you would still keep reading after what is gonna happen in next chapter. I will try rewriting 1st three chapters. And I am again really sorry for the tragedy that is going to take place in next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5: MOVING FORWARD...  
**_

It had been a month after Natsu was born. Jellal went to buy some groceries that day. It was raining quiet hard. It had been about two hours sine Jellal went to the super marker. Erza got more and more worried as time passed. Finally when she couldn't take it any more she decided to go look for Jellal herself. But it had been a difficult decision for her since couldn't risk taking Juvia ad Natsu out in such heavy rain. She wore her rain coat and put Natsu in a baby carrier and carried it in front like a bag and did same with Juvia except Erza carried her on her back. She took her umbrella and went out.

When she shut the door of their apartment she saw two shopping bags placed at the outside of the door. Curiously she searched one of the shopping bags and found a wallet in it. She opened it to check the owner of those bags and not surprised she found Jellal's driving license in it. This made her more worried than she already was. All type of bad thoughts were crossing her mind and this strange bad feeling she was having wasn't helping her calm down at all. Hurriedly she exited her apartment complex and started searching for Jellal.

She searched every place she could. His job place, their usual coffee shop, every park that was near their house and every possible place she could think the thought that Jellal might have returned home she decided to go back. On her way back she was still looking every place her eyes could see. When she was passing the bridge she saw a commotion at the other end of the bridge. With her bad feeling growing with every second worriedly she hurried to that spot.

And what she saw made her shock byond her wildest imagination. She felt extreme pain through out her entire being. Slowly the umbrella she was holding fell on the ground and exposed them to the rain. She couldn't care any less about anything at that time. Her entire world was spinning. The time stopped for her. Her breath was taken away. Her mind wasn't able to think anymore. It was like she had been paralyzed.

* * *

 _I don't know what my father was thinking that day. It was probably the instinct of hunting food for the baby. He probably wanted to give my mother, who just gave birth rescently, something nutritious to eat.  
_

* * *

Two men with rain coats on some kind if uniform picked a wolf with slight shade of blue hair, which was lying dead in the river with its eyes open , by its back legs and put it in a big black bag with its mouth first. As this scene unfolded itself infront of Erza she thought she was dreaming. Hot tears fell down from her eyes but she was so numb to feel them. She couldn't trust her eyes anymore. Even if it was a dream Erza wanted to save Jellal and wake up quickly. Her feet took her to the truck in which that bag was being put at that time.

"JELLAL! JELLAL!" Erza shouted at the top of her lungs making her way to the truck hoping he would hear her voice even if it was a dream.

"JELLAL! Hey where are you taking him?! Hey listen to me!" she lost control over every thing. She didn't even remember anymore that Juvia and Natsu were with her. She wanted to save him and wake up quickly even if it was a dream.

Seeing and hearing a woman with two small children with her shouting at the top of her lung made people think she was crazy. But she didn't care as long as she could save him even if it was her dream.

"Hey! Leave Jellal alone! Give him back to me." Erza shouted with tears constantly falling from her eyes that she didn't even register. Seeing a crazy woman come near the truck shouting nonscence at them one of the uniform man held Erza when she almost reached for the bag and kept her away for it.

"Hey! Let me go! I want to save Jellal! Let me go!" Erza struggled with as much force as she could but the man who held he was stronger.

"Mam we really don't understand what you are saying but please keep out of it." Just as he said that the truck moved an he quickly climbed the back of the truck making sure Erza wouldn't get on it too. And the truck moved away from her and soon left her sight. She couldn't follow them because Juvia and Natsu held her down. Her legs gave in and finally she started pouring her eyes out. Slowly the crowed dispersed but a few people remained who seemed to be worried about her and the didn't register anything until she heard Natsu crying at the top of his lungs and Juvia pooking her from her back with an extreme worried look. She hugged Natsu tightly and started sobbing.

When her mind started registering things around her someone had left an umbrella above them. She didn't know what to do any more. Dumbly she picked up the umbrella and made her way to their home. She picked up the groceries shoppers from the ground and took them in with her. She wanted it to be a dream so bad that she was ready to kill herself even if it was a dream. It was the first time she cursed herself for having the ability to differentiate between reality and dream.

* * *

Erza stood in a wheat fied. She was wearing the same dress that she wore on their first date. Her frock and hair fling in the direction of the wind. Suddenly Erza felt a peence behind her. She quickly turned around and saw Jellal smiling at her. But he was standing at a fair distance between them.

"Jellal." Erza couldn't beieve her eyes. She was so happy after seeing Jellal.

"Hey it was a dream wasn't it. Sorry I couldn't save you." Erza said with guilty with her eyes down.

"But you are here now right. I am glad it was a dream." Erza looked up and still saw Jellal smiling at her. It was the smile she fell for.

"Hey..." Erza took a step to approach Jellal but he took a step back. Her smile faded and she froze at that spot fearing Jellal would leave her.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked with a tense voice.

Jellal didn't reply just smiled at her and after a few seconds he took two steps back and turned around and started heading away from Erza. Erza shouted his name as loud as she could telling him to turn back but he didn't. She still didn't move from her spot fearing he would disappear. After a while of walking away Jellal finally turned back. Erza felt so relief that tears came out of her eyes. But when Jellal didn't come towards her all her worries came back. She stared at Jellal who was only smiling at her. Finally he said something that Erza couldn't understand due to the distance between them. She tried to call out to him but he again started moving away from her slowly turning into a wolf and finally disappearing leaving Erza completely dumb.

* * *

Slowly Erza opened her eyes and looked around hoping all of it was a dream. She saw Juvia and Natsu sleeping soundly. Surprisingly she didn't remember when she put them to sleep. Then she felt some thing in her hands and saw that she was holding Jellal's driving liscence with his picture on it and a wallet placed near her hands on the table and two shopping bags were placed near the table. It was enough for her to know it was reality. She looked at Jellal's picture again and then looked to Natsu and Juvia.

* * *

 _"I leave the children in your care." My mother heard it like he said that.  
_

* * *

She put Jellal's liscence with the empty glass vase that Jellal was supposed to put new fresh flowers in. Erza sat back and looked at Jellal's picture with determination in her eyes.

"Leave it to me. I'll raise them well." Erza said trying her best to hold her tears back and looking at smiling at Jellal's picture.

* * *

 _After that I don't remember my mother ever thinking about anything serious.  
_

* * *

***************************************************************  
"Rice!" a three years Juvia said with a stubborn face.

"I'll make it now. Wit a bit Juvia." Erza said.

"R.I.C.E!" Juvia said with even more stubborness.

"Just a bit more." Erza said politely.

"RICE!" Juvia shouted noe her wolf ears revealed and her hands turned into claws.

"Juvia!" Erza said a little louder. Tears started gathering in Juvia's eyes. She got on her four legs and started running around like a wolf shouting" Rice! Rice!" rapidly.

* * *

 _My mom said that whenever I sot angry and grumbled my fur would grow out and I would turn into a wolf.  
_

* * *

"Oh, guess it can't be helped." Erza sighed. "Have some biscuits before lunch."

After hearing it Juvia came running towards the kitchen on fours. Took a biscuit and turned back to human with smile on her face.

Erza made some food for Juvia and tasted it before handing it to her. Juvia was eating the food Erza made her just now. Erza was itting next to Juvia on the floor near the small table Juvia was eating on. She was breast feeding Natsu. Juvia spilt her food from the folk. She looked up to Erza with apologetic eyes only to see her dozing off.

* * *

 _I seemed to eat alot, crying out and searching for food from morning till night. I was very different from my brother who ate little and was weak._ _It's not like our mother could discuess it with the neighbours, so she had to study every thing herself in the books. Day or night she had to brestfeed for two whole hours. Whenever her breast didn't produce milk she used skim milk instead. But when Natsu wasn't hungry he was still crying. Without knowing what to do, she stayed up all night holding him and caressing his back. Because of that she would always doze off once in a while._

* * *

*****************************************************************  
Juvia was trying to reach for the ketchup on the dinning table but couldn't reach it. Erza was cooking near with two years old Natsu on her back and all her attention to the stove. After a few triels Juvia had an idea. She started pulling the cloth that was put on the dinning table. Seeing her plan working perfectly she continued to pull the cloth off the table. It was when the two sauce bottles also placed on the table made a click sound Erza looked back and saw Juvia pulling the table cloth. Erza hurried and jumped to grab the ketchup bottle that was about to fall on Juvia's head. And she successfully prevented that from happening

"That was close." Erza sighed in relief. Juvia who fell down during this proces when Erza jumped to save her stared at Erza in bewilderment with stars in her eyes. And poor Natsu was left in shock.

* * *

 _My mother took suspension from college to raise us. She had also already quit her part time job when I was born. The small savings my father left us were enough to sustain our living. According to our mother she was wondering whether to have us live us as human or wolves. She was at a loss over it. The problem was when we got sick.  
_

* * *

"Juvia?" Erza called her out while doing laundry. Juvia always answered Erza on her first call but when no reply came Erza got worried.

"Juvia!?" Erza called out to her again while making her way to the living room where Juvia and Natsu were playing sometime ago. As Erza made her way near the room she heard some unplesent noice. She hurried to the room and saw Juvia vomiting while reveiling her wolf face with Natsu only stared at her by her side. Juvia's condition got worse by every minute. Erza was pretty sure by that time Juvia had already vomited almost every thing she ate that day. Erza hurriedly picked up Juvia, made them both wear hoodies, settled Natsu on her back,arrived Juvia in her hands and ran towards the nearest hospital.

When she reached the hospital she glanced at sick Juvia in her arms and halted her feet. At that time Juvia had her wolf face, Erza couldn't take her like that to the hospital neither could she ask Juvia to hide it because Juvia was unconsciously doing it in sickness. Erza became more worried than ever as niether could she think of any idea nor was Juvia getting any better but the opposite. Across the children's hospital was animal's hospital. But Erza couldn't take her there either because Juvia was human at that time except for her face. Erza got really conflicted. She couldn't decide where to take her.

* * *

 _My mom was conflicted between going to the pediatrics or the vets...  
_

* * *

"Hello! My child ended up eating drying agent by mistake." Erza told a children doctor over the phone booth that was frortunatly near the hospitals.

"She is three years old." ( pause)

"Yes she vomited." ( pause )

"No there was no blood in it."

Then Erza called the animal hospital...

"It has 'silica gel' written on it." ( pause )

"But ... are there any complications." ( pause)

"Huh?! Her appitite."

Erza looked at Juvia who was standing on her feet with her now human face. She only burped and said "I am hungry."

"I see." relief washed over Erza. She smiled at Juvia and gently caressed her hair.

"Let's go home. I wanna eat."

"Yeah let's go." Erza put her index fingure infront of Juvia so she could grab it and they headed towards their home.

* * *

 _My mom regrets never asking how my father was raised when he was a kid. But that wasn't the only problem...  
_

* * *

 _ **I am extremely sorry for the delay. Hope you all like it. And please don't mind my spelling mistakes since I am weak at that. I will recheck them again.**_

 _ **Thankyou all for reading :)**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHAPTER 6: A NEW PLACE  
_**

"Walk!"

"Juvia that's.."

"WA-LK!"

"You've been in bad health for past few days. So we.."

" **WALK!** " Juvia said with a stubborn wolf face.

"Okay. Okay I get it. Geez. Now hide your ears."

"Yayyy!" Juvia jumped around in excitment and so did Natsu who was watching from side lines.

Erza mostly avoided taking Juvia and Natsu out for anything. Mostly she left them home to buy the groceries and stuff. She was always afraid that if she took them out people would somehow find out about them and she didn't even liked to think what would happen after that.

It wasn't that Erza wouldn't always take them out , she did take them to the park or for a walk every now and then but she would always make them wear hoodies and avoided any conversation with people. She even isolated herself for them. Erza always thought she didn't need anyone if she had Juvia and Natsu. They were everything to her.

Erza took them for a walk in the park in afternoon. Wile walking along the track a man who was walking his dog passed by them. The dog started barking at Juvia who held her mother's hand while walking. Horrified Juvia let go of Erza's fingure, got on her fours and started barking back at the dog.

Seeing this the man and Erza both got surprized though both had different reasons. Erza suddenly picked Juvia up and started heading towards the exit in a fast pace. While making their way towards home Erza thought every one was looking at them with surprised and disgusted eyes and whispering about them to each other. Erza became more afraid and horrified than she ever was and started running towards their home and didn't stop until they were safe inside the house.

* * *

"Uwaaaaaa... Uwaaaaa... Uwaaaaaa..."

"What time do you think it is?! Stop with the noice!" Erza could hear her neighbours shouting from the other side of the door. It was middle of the night and Natsu had been crying for an hour or two, Erza tried her best to calm him down but she didn't know what to do.

"I am so sorry." Erza bowed infront of her neighbour.

"Every night it's the same thing, for crying out loud!"

"I am really sorry for this." Erza bowed again.

"Teach them some discipline!" The neighbour said with an anger and left.

Erza hurriedly closed the door and made her way back to their room to look after crying Natsu who laid crying beside sleeping Juvia. Erza picked him up and tried her best to calm him that most of the nights Erza would take Natsu and Juvia to the park in the middle of the night whenever Natsu started crying. But that didn't work either.

* * *

One night when they were at home and Erza was asleep Natsu and Juvia turned into wolves and a as a mischief they "woo"ed like wolves which Erza tried them to avoid but in the end she got scolded by the manager of that apartment complex.

"It's written in the lease that pets are prohibited in the apartment."

"We don't have any." Erza tried to convince them.

"Don't lie. We'll find out about them. Do you get it, if you do things your own way, you are more than welcome to go some place else you prefer."

That got Erza by surprise.

* * *

"From the children consultation center?"

"Yes. Your neighbours are worried the children are in penil." said a man who was standing outside the half opened door with another women.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked feeling a bit afraid. She didn't like the situation.

"Our research shows that your children never had a medical check up or went through immunization, did they?" the woman said coming in front of the half opened door, which was now less than half open, trying to open the door a bit more but Erza didn't let her instead she tried to close the door.

"It's alright. They are healthy." Erza tried to close her door but the women held it from out side.

"If it's ok, we should at least try to take a look at them."

"Well that's..."

"Just for a bit. It's jut to comfirm wht you are saying is true." said the man

"It's not possible." Erza tried to close her door with more force but they held it again from out side.

"If this keeps up, we'll have no choice but to suspect you of ill-treatment and neglect." said the women.

"Please go away." Erza said with anger and this time succeeding in closing the door. Erza leaned her back on the door and sighed. That night she kept up all night thinking the solutions of their increasing problems watching Juvia and Natsu asleep peacefully.

The next day in the early morning near five, when sun was rising, Erza took Natu and Juvia for a walk in the park when it was empty in a way to clear her head. She sat on a bench while thinking. Natsu and Juvia were happily playing infront of her. She looked up and saw giggling Juvia and Natsu chasing each other in their wolf formes. After watching them for a while Erza called out to them.

"Juvia! Natsu!"

"Yes mother." Juvia answered while running towards Erza Natsu following behind.

"What do you want to do from now on?" Juvia and Natsu didn't get her question and stood dumfolded on their feet while they had their wolf appearance.

"To be human or wolf?" Erza tried to explain.

"Huh?" they still didn't get it. Why was their mother asking them that.

"I was thinking of moving.." Erza smiled and looked towards the sky. "to a place you can choose whatever you want."

And with that all of them watched the sunrise completely.

"We'll start with the vacant houses by the town hall." the dealer informed Erza. "We gradually get more people saying they want to live a country life, but they don't stay long."

They were driving through the fields to go towards the country side. There was alot of fresh air. Erza felt refreshed. The scenery of the mountains from afar and the greenery every where made Erza even more satisfied with her decision. She looked towards the back seat and saw Juvia and Natsu sleeping peacefully leaning to each other.

"The elementary schools and hospitals are thirty minutes away by car. And if it's a middle school it's two and a half hour away by one way bus and train. A round trip in five hours." the dealer kept informing Erza. ''Even if you want to raise your kids in good environment, I'd say city is much more convenient option." he shared his personal opinion. Erza couldn't argue with him on that but she had her own reasons.

Erza looked outside her window and saw a bit snowy mountains and some houses at the bottom which matched perfectly to the pictur tht she had in her hand. It was the same picture which Jellal had of the place where he lived.

The dealer showed them the first house which she liked in an instant although it wasn't in a perfect shape.

"It's huge." Erza had a sleeing Juvia on her back and Natsu on her front.

"Although the rent makes this place seem almost free the prise for the repairs would be insane since it's an abandoned house..."

Erza wondered around the house and saw an empty field when the dealer slid open the other front door which was bigger than the previous one.

"Is that a field?" Erza asked jut to confirm.

"Ah! It is. But this place is not suited for self sufficiency. Animals come down from the mountains and damage the fields. Even if you took the time to plant vegetables, they'd just eat them all. The house in this area became empty because the humans around here were driven by them."

"So the neighbour hood?" Erza asked.

"Neighbour hood? No one ever comes down so you won't see them. Would you like to see some place else. Around the village might be more better.."

"I'll take it."

"Huh?!"

"I am taking this house." Erza said with a smile.

* * *

 _And that was beginning of a new start._


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER:7**_

"We'll take it."

"Huh?"

"we'll take it."

"why?"To say that the agent was shocked was an understatement. The felling of being shocked was written all over his face.

The house had everything that Erza wanted. It was enormous, had more than enough room for the three and had good location where they won't have to face many people. It just needed some cleaning, amendments and mending which Erza was sure she could handle herself. In addition to Erza, Juvia also took a liking to the place though Natsu was reluctant..

"Wow! Where are we?"Juvia asked in excitment as Erza went to look for them after finalizing the deal though paper work was still there. "Our new home." Erza answered with a smile."Yay!" Juvia seemed pretty excited about their new place since they could barely go out in their previous one. The house had alot of greenry around it wide enough for a playground and also had a part of forest covering it. Juvia was runningg all over the place enjoying herself, giggling and getting entertained by her surroundings. "It's all tilted." Juvia pointed towards an old shed and went to explore it.

"Ooh! ants! Hello there!"

"Ooh! What is that!?"

"Slide! Slide! Yay!"

There seemed to be no end to her excitment. On the other hand Natsu kept quiet and observed Juvia the entire time. "Well do you like it?" Erza asked after watching them for a while. "I love it!" Juvia said with happiness written all over her face. "Lets go home already..." Natsu said weakly. Then Erza started looking all over the place searching for things that can be useful and fortunately found many.

* * *

"She said she wanted a place with nobody living nearby. I guess she is a bit eccentric..." the agent was still recovering from his shock while narrating the story to the neighbourhood whom he seemed prrettty fimiliar with..

"What about her husband?" an old man inquired.

"No clue."

"Her income?" another asked.

"No idea." the agent was sketching back of his head while wondering about the same questions.

"How is she going to provide for her kids and herself then?" the old men started wondering among themselves.

"Oh! Hey, Mr. Makarov!" the agent call out to the man working in the field nearby. "Be nice to the newcomers this time!" he requested rather cheerfully. The said old man only frowned and stared with his eye brows knitted.

* * *

Erza took no time in begnning to straighten the things up starting from cleaning while the kids played around. The floor had so many weak spots that when stepped on a hole was created on the wooden floor. The same went for the ceiling. On rainy days water would leak from many places. One by one Erza fixed all those. Rubbed all the rotten and dirty places clean. "Look! Look! Mom!" Juvia came with something in her hands the other day and put it down infront of Erza. "Noooooo!" Natsu ran shouting in the other direction while Erza half surprized stared at the insects and a frog that Juvia just brought. She figured some kids took interest in insects and animals and Juvia just happened to be one of them.

As day passed Juvia's interest in animals,= and insects of different kinds increased. While Natsu would just watch Juvia trying to capture birds, play with bees, chase cats from afar. Their lives began to change slowly but surely. Now Erza and the kids had more freedom than before and they seemed to like this new felling. The kids were free to chose between their forms anytime and play around. Erza also came upon the idea of measuring their heights against a wooden pillar while cleaning the other day. The cleaning and fixing the damages took a month but was now finally done.

After the final clean up Erza took Natsu and Juvia to the neighbourhood while cycling and enjoying the weather. Erza brought some groceries and greeted some people on her way. Before having meal of the day Erza would place Jellal's offering infront of his id card ( the only thing left with Jellal's picture on it) leaning against the flower vase set on top of a mini book shelf. Erza would change the flowers every day replacing with the fresh ones sometimes lost in those beautiful memories.

Soon Erza came to the realization that their savings were getting used up. "Better be as frugal as possible from now on." Erza said in a deep thought while bathing with Natsu and Juvia. "Frugal?" Juvia asked hopping to add to her vocabulary. "I was thinking we should atleast grow our own vegetables." Erza answered politely. "I'll help!" Juvia seemed enthusiastic about it.

The day after Erza went to the neighbourhood to buy some books on farming. Before going in and searching for the books in so called library van she instructed Natsu and Juvia to remain seated in nearby bench. But Juvia not being soo obedient of a child and an active one went after her and took interest in some children picture books and story books. "Here I'll have these." Erza placed some books on the counter. '"And these too." Juvia added and tip topped to place them on the counter as she was still short enough to reach it. "J... Juvia!" when Erza looked at Juvia her heart almost stopped beating as Juvia resembled a pup wolf. She was a bit relieved that she was wearing a hood but to be on the safe side Erza put a hand on Juvia's head and lowered it a bit.

That evening Erza decided to explain somethings to them with the help of some drawings to queer their interest a bit. "Juvia, Natsu, the fact that the two of you are wolf children is our own little secret."

"Yup!" they nodded.

"You'll scare everyone if you turn into wolves all of a sudden. So, you shouldn't turn into wolves infront of other people. Promise me, okay?"

"Okay!" both nodded and made a pinky promise with Erza.

"Also one more thing.." Erza slid to the next page of the draft that had drawing of some animals. "If you run into any animal near the mountain, you shouldn't act arrogant in front of them."

"Why?"

"Because that will make dad sad." and turned the page to show a rough sketcch of Jellal. "Got it?"

"Got it!"

Erza would read them stories at night from the book that Juvia bought the other day. She worked hard all day to dig the field and plant the seeds then watering them day after day by and taking care of them following the instructions written in the books. Sometimes Juvia and Natsu gave her a hand too. She worked hard the next few months and could see her efforts rippening with the seeds she had swon in their small field. But when the time of the harvest came the plants were all ruined. "Why?" Juvia asked in a disappointed voice looking at her mother for the answer who was searching the book herself. "Why, indeed?" Erza was all confused.

The next day Erza decided to go to the neighbourhood to pick some dry leaves that might be useful next time. "Um.. excuse me?" she called out to the farmers working in field nearby. "Huh?" the turned around to face her. "Can i take fallen leaves from the woods?" she said a bit louder than normal. "Say what?" the farmers asked as they were working at a fair distance from where she stood. " The fallen leaves!" she tried a bit louder. "Nobody asks if they can take those!" one of the farmers exclaimed. "Thank you!" she bowed and continued her way.

"I wonder how long she'll last." one of the farmers said clearly knowing more that she did being ahead of her in experience called life. "She's gonna start winning about how there are no convenience stores or karaoke places soon enough." they continued to talk among themselves. "You can say that again." Among the farmers she called out to was Mr. Makarov who kept quiet and observant the whole time.

Erza kept trying hard with different techniques and different plants every time but in vain. "This time for sure.." Erza was completely engrossed in her task while sowing new seeds again when a rather shaken voice broke her concentration. "Mom..." Erza moved her attention toward Natsu and was surprized to see him badly injured and being unsuccessful in holding back in his tears. "Natsu! What happened!?"

"It was a Calico cat." later that day Juvia explained the events that occured earlier regarding Natsu to her mom. "He's being targeted because he is too weak despite being a wolf."

"They're just scratches. It's nothing." Erza tended to his wonds. "He's not gonna last long if he stays that way!" Juvia complained.

"Juvia." Erza called out to her sofly. "Tell me it's all fine." Natsu laid on Erza's lap seeking comfort in his mother. "It's okay. It's all fine." Erza patted his back. "I wouldn't even loose to wild bears!" Juvia continued while while chomping a chip in her mouth. "You saw one?" Erza asked, curious. "I did! I saw a monkey and a serow too! But they're not scary at all! It's funny how they run away when you chase after them. Also..." Juvia got more enthusiastic and excited as she told stories of her bravery."Juvia." Erza called out to her again. "Remember what I told you. You shouldn't act arrogant infront of animals."

"But.."

"Please." Erza requested hoping she would listen to her. "Okay." Juvia answered after a pause a bit disappointed.

"Tell me it's all fine again." Natsu wanted to be spoiled a bit more in in his mother's lap. "It's okay. It's all fine." Erza told him while patting his head. "But really how on earth do wolf children grow up?" Erza wondered while looking at Jellal's picture.

A few days after Erza decided to take a stroll in the jungle with Natsu and Juvia. "Wait Juvia!" Erza called out to her as she was running ahead. "Piggyback" Natsu said while holding one of Erza's sleves. "Already?" It seemed that Natsu was not good with physical exercises. "You're slow. Hurry up!" Erza picked Natsu up on her back.

"Wolves start hunting four months after they are born. They learn how to hunt small animals like mice at start, then form teams with adult wolves as they grow." Erza read out loud from a book about wolves. And it was the main purpose of taking a stroll in the jungle that day. "Team!" Juvia said excitedly while tangling her arm with Natsu's who was feeling down and tired. "Don't wanna." Natsu pulled his arm back. "Fine, then." Juvia had her pwn pride to protect and immediately started off with her mission. While Natsu decided to sit back. "Don't go far away!" Erza warned Juvia. "Okay!"

"Let's go back home." Natsu said in a bit pleading tone to his mother who was engrossed in her own activity. "Look Natsu. Do you think this wild grass is edible? Um..." after realizing his mother wasn't gonna listen to him, he pouted and sulked on his own while playing with a broken branch. Juvia enjoyed herself to the fullest. She caught a mouse, then a snake and continued to hunt something bigger. Meanwhile Erza decided to look around a bit more and Natsu followed her.

"Look at that, Natsu." Erza saw something and pointed it out to him but heard some disturbing noise in response. When she turned Natsu was vomiting near a tree. While Erza was patting Natsu's back and saying calming words to him Juvia came up to them with something rather large in her hand. "Look, look, mom!" she came rushing in her own excitment and failed to see sick Natsu sitting beside Erza. "I caught a Great Cormorant!"

"Shh.." Erza pointed her finger towards her lips still patting Natsu's back with the other. Tears were coming out of Natsu's eyes, maybe it was because he was not feeling well. "Mom, why are wolves always the bad guys?" Natsu asked weakly while remembering the stories Erza had read to them. "The bad guy? Are you talking about the picture book?" Natsu looked at Erza while tears ran down his innocent face.

"Everyone hates them, and they're always killed at the end. So, I... don't wanna be a wolf." After looking at Natsu for a while Erza smiled. "You're right, but... I like wolves. It doesn't matter if everyone else hates them. I will always be on their side." Juvia listened quietly from a distance.

* * *

 **I am soo soory for being inactive for 2 years or so. Those years have been a bit unfortunate for me.**

 **To all the readers thank you for waiting patiently. I hope you all continue reading it.**

 **And I will absolutely never abandon my stories. As for common readers of both my fanfics I am thinking of rewritting "What Marriage Means" with a few amendments in the already written chapters, they won't change completely. I felt that I lacked at many parts and failed to deliver what I wanted to. So if any of you have any new ideas or scenario you have in mind or something in related to future chapters please share it with me.**

 **Thank you :)**


End file.
